


［羊×你］梦？

by KCPHY



Category: NCT (Band), WAYV
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:07:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28959180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KCPHY/pseuds/KCPHY
Summary: 无脑bg车
Kudos: 2





	［羊×你］梦？

**Author's Note:**

> 第一次写bg😅  
> 可能有2？

迷糊中 听到了机器按键声 是谁在摆弄料理机［梦呢吧］ 意识一点点被迫恢复 但浓重的睡意只能让你用眼皮感知天色 ［还黑着天呢…真早…继续睡吧］虽是生物钟的原因 但毕竟是周末当然是要爽快的睡一个上午的 伸个懒腰打算换个姿势继续美梦 “嗯？”才发现手好像被什么绑住在头顶 再睁眼 发现根本不是因为早而黑 眼睛也被蒙住了 你弯了弯腿 并没有束缚 

由远及近地传来一个熟悉的短信铃声 ［啧！这小子…又玩什么花样］脚步声逐渐往房间来 你装作不知道的样子配合他的表演 “是谁！”当然他不会回答 只感受到他隔着被子压在你身上一手抬着你的下巴强行索吻 你却紧闭着嘴 没想到他竟用牙咬了一下你的嘴唇 “疼！”舌便趁着这一瞬间进入 香舌缠绕 水声渐起

快要无法呼吸了 想要用手推开对方 但是却没办法 只能摇头来表达自己的意思 对方意识到了终于结束这个吻 从你的身上下来 被子被掀开 虽有暖气但也无法适应一时的凉意 而且喜欢裸睡的你更是如此 下半身只穿着一条内裤 上半身的衣服又被推至腋下 刚刚被吻得氧气不足得张着嘴大口呼吸 现在又被看光 只好用一条腿弯着放在另一条的膝盖 无力地挡住隐私部位 

压根没用 对方粗暴地拉开双腿 手指隔着布料进行揉搓 另一手又覆盖住胸部整个抓捏 下身逐渐产生了奇怪的感觉 会配合他的手指动作扭动 另一边的胸部也不满足寂寞 想用自己的手抚摸 便服软道 “放开我好不好…”

没有回答  
［这死小孩，要跟我演到底？］

还没来得及在脑子里继续骂他 就被下身进入的手指刺激到弓起了身子 一下进入两根 不禁发出惊呼 随后开始小声喘气

是因为看不见的缘故 被进入的感觉更明显 大拇指按在前端 两根手指抽插进入后还勾着指尖小频率运动 只用了一只手 暴露在空气中的胸部已是无人抚慰 你努力挺起胸前 却不好意思直说 只听对方一声轻笑 更让你害羞 把嘴里的呻吟堵在喉咙里 紧咬着嘴唇不发出声响

估计是对方看到你这个样子又有坏主意了 把腿分得更开 继续用手指运动 突然有不一样的感觉出现 毛茸茸的在摩擦大腿根部 刚才与自己亲吻的舌头居然在进入自己的下身 想到这个你的身子像过了电一般 瞬间达到了高潮 当然身下的人并没有停止 舌尖灵活地在内里进出旋转 跟手指的感觉完全不一样 湿热的感觉让你一阵又一阵地颤抖 

终于在对方的一个勾舌下 你又忍不住战栗 发出甜腻的呻吟 无意识地留出更多液体 ［这也太尴尬了…］身下的人终于起身 你终于忍不住要结束这场戏“扬扬…让我看看你。”

对方可能是愣了一下 用强行冷静的嗓音说“你怎么知道的？”好像他也不需要回答 一边摘下眼罩一边继续吻住你的嘴唇 忽然的光让你无法适应 只得眯着眼承受他在你的嘴里兴风作浪 嘴边溢出的呻吟表示现在才刚刚开始


End file.
